Ferbella: A Tale of Two Dimensions
by sanakito
Summary: Kind of a short sequel to Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension 2. As promised, this will be a short story. Just a few chapters. Ferb/Isabella(from the 2nd Dimension)
1. Chapter 1

Ferbella: A Tale of Two Dimensions

A/N: Here it is guys! If you haven't read the prequel, "Phineas and Ferb: Across The 2nd Dimension 2", you won't get the storyline, so you should start there. If you have, I appreciate it and as promised, here is the after story between the two different characters.

Just like before:  
Name = 1st Dimension 2nd Name = 2nd Dimension

Enjoy ^^

It's been 6 years since the incident, and at SIR, the alarm suddenly goes off.

"Sir!" 2nd Charlene alarmed her boss. "Someone's infiltrated the SIR!"

"Impossible," 2nd Carl said. "Unless...Charlene, it's fine. I know who did it..." When he looked at the camera in the SIR, he recognized that dark hair anywhere. "Go get him, girl." He said to himself. He turns the alarm off and gets his cell to call a certain Japanese girl. "Hey, it's me. Wanna go out tonight?"

"Listen here, nerd," 2nd Stacy threatened. "I only gave you this number because Candace told me to, not to try to hook up with me...I'm hanging up!" She hangs up.

"She digs me."

Warping into the current Danville...

"What should we do today, Ferb?" A 16 year old Phineas asked his brother in his now lowered voice. Phineas' hair grew longer, so he had it in a ponytail. His signature clothes were slightly altered as they bore the same colors, but the stripes on his shirt were thinner and his shorts were now jeans. Other than that & getting taller, Phineas looked the same with his triangular head.

Ferb just shrugs. Still taller than his brother, his white shirt now a white T-shirt with purple slacks. Ferb's hair also grew out but he let it flow down his neck. Their mom refused to let them get their ear pierced.

A wormhole appears before them as a familiar face enters their backyard.

"Hey guys, whatcha-" Isabella started to say but cut off the question when she saw the hole. "Whoa..." From there another ebony-haired girl steps out, the hole vanishing behind her. "Isabelle!"

"Hey Izzy," 2nd Isabella said as her twin runs and hugs her. The two have been in constant contact using a special phone that works like a regular phone but it allows you to talk to people in other dimensions, built by Phineas and Ferb of course. Since the incident years back, Ferb came up with the idea the day after, and of course, Phineas was all for it. The Isabellas were tired of saying their whole name to each other over and over, so they decided to change it a bit. 2nd Isabella calls Isabella 'Izzy' while Isabella calls her twin 'Isabelle'.

Ferb looks at 2nd Isabella. Both Isabellas, being the same person, were practically identical in terms of their figures, the growth spurt making them the same size as Phineas. Their bodies going through the drastic female change as they had more curves than they've ever had...in many places. The difference between the two was their attire. Izzy changed up her signature pink dress to just a pink skirt that went down to her knees, her white inner shirt stayed. Her hair in a high ponytail, tied by her signature pink bow that was once on her head. Isabelle's look remained out of the goody-goody colors of pink and white to green and black. She wore cameo pants and a dark green shirt with black boots and let her long balck hair down like how Izzy's hair used to be.

Letting go of herself, Isabelle noticed Ferb checking her out. "Missed me?" She asked, winking.

"Well, I-" Ferb started to speak, but was about to be interrupted by Phineas, when...

"Guys, quiet down," Isabelle asked them. "Please go on, Ferb."

"Well, I was thinking about visitng you today," He admitted. "But you beat me to it."

"I'm here. Let's go out...on a date." She asked him, still shy about asking him, looking down to her feet waiting for his answer. Ferb didn't answer as he walked up to her and held her shoulders.

"It's more polite to look someone in the eyes when you ask a question like that," He said, trying to get her to shake off the fear. "Look at me."

She looks up at his blue eyes and couldn't look away.

"Now...let's try that again." He said.

"Will you...go on a date...with me?" She was hesitant but came right out and said it to his face.

"I'd love to," He answered.

"Great!" Izzy said. "C'mon, Isabelle. Gotta get you a nice dress..." Izzy pulls her twin away...but not before kissing her boyfriend. "I'll meet with you later," She said, caressing his triangular face. She hoists Isabelle across the street to her house.

"Well, I guess we know what we're doing today," Phineas said. 


	2. Chapter 2

As I mentioned, this is going to be a short story. I apologize for not getting it finished immediately, but unforseen circumstances...

Anywho, the story is complete. Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

Isabella locks her door behind her.

"I can't believe you actually did it!" Izzy told her twin.

"Hehe. Yeah, me neither..."

"Gotta find you something...hot. Show off that body. Stop covering it up!"

"What!?"

"You heard me, Missy. I know Ferb doesn't love you for your body...but he  
will. Oh, he will." Izzy said, grinning.

"...NO PINK."

"Done." She goes in her closet. "Ooh, let's try this one..."

Minutes later...

"NO." 2nd Isabella emphasized.

"Hehe...ok. Next dress..."

"Why can't we just go get a new dress?"

"You really wanna go shopping?" Izzy asked bluntly.

"..."

"Oh...my...gosh! You do! You love him that much! Eek! Let's go!" She  
grabs her twin.

"Wait! I gotta change!" Bella stated.

"No time!" 1st and 2nd Isabella approached Gretchen ontheir rush tothe  
Googleplex. "Gretchen! Code Mall! Code Mall!"

"On it, sir!" Gretchen exclaimed, racing off with her leader, calling up the  
rest of the girls...

In a matter of minutes and passing by houses, the Fireside Girls are all  
racing off with their leader and her other self to the mall.

"Why the brigade?" Bella said when they finally stopped at the mall.

"It's part of the Fireside Migration...from Girls to Women. Meet with the  
other girls for a social or physical emergency..."

"Ah, so you're humiliating yourself...technically, and getting something out  
of it at the same time?" Bella concluded.

"Do you want to look good for Ferb or not?" Izzy said, again, bluntly.

"...let's get this over with..."

Meanwhile in the backyard, the boys are trying to come up with  
something big...but couldn't get their girls out of their heads...

"So what do you plan on wearing, Ferb?" Phineas asked him.

"White and green? Or green and white?" Ferb said, showing him the two  
tuxedos.

"Hmm...tough choice..."

Back with the girls...it felt uncomfortable with 7 girls staring at you like  
zombies...looking at the dress they believe to be 'the one'.

"Wow..." They all said in unison...

"Let's mix it up!" Phineas said. "A different color..."

"Gretchen..."

"Already did it, sir," Gretchen said. They hear a car horn outside. It was  
Candace in her car that the boys made for her on her 21st birthday.

"Let's roll," Candace said, as the doors went up to let the girls in.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last chapter...special thanks to those who read, made it their favorite and reviewed.

Night fell...and Bella was very nervous, despite her sparkling black dress  
she got at the mall.

Suddenly her eyes were covered...

"You look amazing," A voice said behind her. "Although, I do miss the  
combat boots..."

"Hehe..." She giggled, pulling his hands off her eyes. She turns around  
and sees her date in a black suit with a a black shirt and green tie. "Ready  
to go?"

"Yeah..." She said, looking into his eyes.

Meanwhile, Izzy and Phineas were on the couch in his house watching a  
movie.

"Isa..."

"Yes, Phinny?" She said, smiling as he used her nickname for her.

"Do you think their relationship can work? You know, being from different  
dimensions and all..." He asked her.

"I think it can...but one will have to compromise to keep the relationship  
going..."

"So there may be two Isabellas in this dimension..." Phineas started to  
conclude.

"Or two Ferbs in the other," Izzy finished. "Couldn't that mean the  
unravelling of the fabric of space and time?"

"Hmm...possibly...or..."

"Or?"

They went to a familiar restaurant known as Chez Platypus.

"So you and Phineas made this restaurant?" She asked. They entered in.

"FERB!" The people shouted. The waiter escorts them to their seats.

"Can that really happen?" Izzy asked him.

"It is possible...but not likely...but...uh-oh..." Phineas thought.

"What's wrong, Phineas?"

"We gotta get to them quick! Before the scientists do..." He said, getting  
up and getting their portable items.

"Scientists?"

As they were eating, 2nd Isabella looked at Ferb with a serious look.

"Ferb...about what we discussed on our last conversation..."

"..."

"I-" Before she could finish, the doors to the restaurant were broken  
down. People in black come in with one man in a lab coat, holding a  
device out.

"There!" The man said, pointing at Bella.

"Huh?" She said, looking over.

"Get her!" The man bellowed.

Phineas and 1st Isabella arrives on the scene...seeing the couple fighting  
against men in black.

"Ferb! Plan F!" Phineas exclaimed. Ferb looked back at his brother and  
nodded.

"Bella, duck!" Ferb alerted her. She obeys as Ferb sprays a mist at the  
men in black. They all go down in paralysis. The scientist approaches  
them.

"She is a danger to our entire planet! How dare you protect her!?" He  
shouted. Ferb goes in front of her.

"Because I love her," He answered.

"Ferb..." Bella said.

"With her here...there has been a rift created in our dimension here...she  
needs to go back to her own dimension to seal the opening or we'll  
vulnerable to anything from her world!"

"Bella..." Ferb turned to her. "What was it you were trying to tell me?"

"I want to stay here...with you." She said, holding him.

"But she can't! She-"

"If I may," Phineas interrupted. "Rather than seal the other world from  
our own...why not make this world an ally to our own?"

"What do you mean?" The scientist asked.

"Bella, we're going to your dimension...who is your president?" Phineas  
asked.

"We do not have one," Bella answered.

"We do," A voice said behind them. They turned around.

"Sir!" Bella said, going to her saluting.

"2nd Candace!" They said, seeing their sister from another world in a red  
blazer with her hair in a bun.

"I am the President of our world. I was appointed last year. Just don't like  
that word...President," She explained to the scientist. "We trust them  
whole-heartedly...they shall be your ambassadors to our world."

"Ambassadors? Us?"

"Compared to what you guys did for us years back, this is a walk in the  
park. I will not have Isabella here return back to our time if she wishes not  
to."

"So this was what you were saying, Phineas," Izzy said to him.

"Yes. Either space and time would be unravelled...or our worlds will  
somehow interconnect through a wormhole...guess it was the latter."

"I'm staying..." Bella decided holding her date. "It's hard not being with  
the one you love because you're in different worlds...now I don't have to  
be."

"Then we're done here," President Flynn declared. "Until we meet again,  
guys." She was transported by flying limo. It takes off into the sky.

"Well, that ends that. Let's go home..." Ferb said, holding his love. Phineas  
grabs Isabella and they walk out of the restaurant, completely ignoring the  
scientist who stands there, baffled.

Bella gets an alert on her watch.

"Sir?"

"Bella, we need you guys. Trouble at City Hall...Regurgitator..."

"Well, guys?" Bella said to them.

"Let's rock." Ferb said.

The Ambassadors! Coming Soon!


End file.
